So, Is It Today?
by PreciousAll
Summary: Silver was always alone, and now even more. No  Blue, no family, what a cold christmas. All about Silver, but there was a lot of choosen. Silver's birthday, oneshot!


PreciousAll: Today is my precious Silver's birthday! I make it with my all. Do enjoy it 'kay, readers? Rated T for safety. Actually I don't know the difference between T and K+. Hahahaha…

Blue: Cut the crap! Just let them read it right now for my precious little brother!

Silver: *blush*

PreciousAll: er-okay. Therefore, readers, read it! I hope you like it! ;D

Yellow: PreciousAll does not own Silver, Pokemon Special, us, and anything that she use in this fanfic!

Gold: Wahahaha! You could have me lady! ;D

PreciousAll: …

Crystal: DISTURBER! *SMACK* okay, now you readers could read it. Do not mind Gold anymore. *glare to Gold*

* * *

><p><strong>- So, is it today? –<strong>

"_Silver, my son! Are you tired?"_

_The red-haired toddler shook his head. However, he did not know what was wrong with his eyes; it kept force him to close his eyes, even if he did not want too. His father has arranged so much decoration for him, the one and only. Why he could not stand just one hour more to enjoy the decoration?_

"_Don't lie. I could see your heavy eyes." His father carried him with such affection and patted his back softly._

"_Take me down Papa," said the toddler while held his father's collar firmly as if he would fall down._

"_What? I can't hear you," answered the father, pretended to be deaf._

_The toddler was not pleased with that and instead he hit his father on the face._

"_Ouch! You kid! You are a stubborn one huh?"_

_His father looked down to him, was a bit annoyed. The toddler nonetheless insisted to stay in that room and yelled at his father, "Down! Down, Papa! Take me down!"_

_His father laughed a little and took him down. "Now, are you pleased?"_

_The toddler walked to the Christmas tree and hugged it tightly to hide his sleepy face. Several minutes after, he could not help it again. His eyes were very heavy. It kept force him to close the eyes._

"_Silver?" His father checked on him. Soon he burst of laughter. His son was very funny indeed. The toddler was sleeping while hugging the Christmas tree and he dared to bet that the Christmas tree was going to fall soon._

_He sighed. "You haven't opened your present and yet you have slept," said the father, wiped the sweat in his forehead._

_He picked up his red-haired toddler and brought him to his little bed. He put the toddler carefully in his little bed and put one pokeball – which had a ribbon in it – beside him. That pokeball was his present from his father. What was inside the pokeball? Wondered what? It was dark-ice type pokemon – Sneasel._

_His father smiled to see his son sleep so peaceful with his new friend, Sneasel. Okay, now was time to sleep as well right? He bowed toward his son and gave a peck in his chubby cheeks._

"_Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, Silver," whispered the father, smiled._

_The toddler just could hum and felt asleep._

**-o-**

Silver opened his eyes, seemed shock.

Who were those persons in his dream? Who? Those were not he and Giovanni, were they?

Silver woke up and rubbed his eyes as he approached the river in front of the place he camped last night. He showed at his reflection. Oh well, he looked messy. He did not care. He was in journey after all. It was usual.

He washed his face until it was clean enough and he dried it with a hand kerchief.

What more bothering him was the dream. It was a fragment of his memories or, was it only just a dream? But, he felt warm inside. Was it true?

"Weavile! Weavile!" Sneasel, that now had evolved into a Weavile – and so it was called Weavile from now on – was approaching him and climbed his shoulder.

"What?" Silver looked at his best friend and found his pokegear in Weavile's hand. It was ringing…

Soon as he read the caller ID, he reached his camp – or you could say, the place where he was sleeping last night - opened his bag and took out a laptop. He connected the pokegear with the laptop and soon he pushed the 'YES' button in his pokegear. Now he was ready to speak with the caller. His laptop's screen was now filled with a pretty brunette girl picture. Okay who was it? I knew you all already knew. One more clue then, she wore a white hat – the one that Silver ever gave a present to. I knew you could guess it. You were very smart, weren't ya?

"Hi Silv-Whoa! What have happened with you? You look so terrible!" spoke the girl in the screen as soon as she saw Silver's face and hair.

Silver shrugged and replied, "I just wake up a minute ago."

"Ugh… So, you are the source from this stink!" The girl acted like she was going to vomit soon.

Silver laughed at her act and said, "Gonna get you stink too~"

"You bet!" She stuck out her tongue. "Just get to the point, hmm, I wish you want, er, no, you must say yes-"

"Just say it Blue," said Silver, smiled patiently.

Okay, now you knew who the girl was. Her cheeks became pink as she said shyly, "I wonder if you want to celebrate Christmas together with me."

Silver blushed too. He was really happy that Blue bothered to invite him! He knew that he wanted it. He wanted to spend that day with her again like when he was child – though the Christmas day itself didn't bring so much fun since the masked man always made him do the work and attack him with ice-type attack when he did wrong. Anyway those days were so warm with Blue by his side, cheering him up when he was punished.

His lips apart as he wanted to said, "Yes, I want." But to think that Blue had finally gotten together with her own parent, why should he bother her? She should just enjoy it. He knew that she had already waited for this.

"Silver?" Blue stared at him, worried.

"No." Silver diverted his gaze to his Weavile. Weavile looked at him sadly.

"What? I don't understand."

"I can't go with you. I-I," Silver frowned. He should find an excuse. "I-"

"You don't want? Oh please, if you think you would bother me and my parents, I think I should make it clear first. You don't need to feel like that. You are my brother. My parents also glad and want to see you!"

Sapphire eyes met silver eyes. That was awkward for Silver. Her eyes looked so serious. Was it really okay for her family to invite unrelated-by-blood brother to celebrate their first Christmas together after reunited?

"You should say yes Silver! I know you want it!" Blue winked to him.

"Uh, so you have guessed it, the reason why I reject the offer."

"Of course you fool! Tell me how long we've been together?" Blue smiled. Somehow it made Silver felt so embarrassed.

"Okay, now you are cuter! Wahahaha," Blue laughed at his face.

"Oh, shut up."

"And so?" Blue smiled patiently, waited for his answer. Silver looked at her. He knew he could not resist this one. Sighing, he nodded. Now Blue looked so happy and she jumped around, singing like '3 more days to Christmas day' all along.

"Don't forget to come, okay?" She winked at him.

"Okay." Silver smiled.

"Oh and, let's meet again at the first date of-"

"January. Yeah. No."

"Heeekh? Why not?" Blue puffed her cheeks so it became red. She always did that to tease Silver and made him could not resist anything that she offered. That was the best trick she had. But somehow, it did not work this time.

"No," said Silver again calmly. He knew the tradition should be erased, now. He and Blue always got a small party at the first date of New Year to celebrate his birthday. He did not know when his birthday was since the masked man kidnapped him when he was a little – very little he meant – and Blue made the first date of New Year became his birthday. He could not remember anything of his past. He already asked Lance to search about his roots, his father whereabouts, but to his surprise, Yellow did that instead of Lance.

Giovanni, the leader of the evil Team Rocket, was his father. He had gotten surprise enough and refused to acknowledge him as his father. But when he finally admitted him, he disappeared and still missing until now. Was that a punishment for not admitting Giovanni as his father?

Silver was so stress. What had happened to his father and his Ursaring?

"Silver?"

Blue's voice woke him up. He looked at the screen and found Blue frowned at him.

"Silver, are you okay?" asked Blue again.

Silver did not want to worry Blue and so he said, "I'm okay. It just Weavile attacks me with dark-type move. Let's see, what attack was that, Weavile?"

Silver looked at Weavile and Weavile shocked to be mentioned.

"Now, now, you lied. Don't blame Weavile Silver." Blue narrowed her eyes. Silver laughed.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

Blue pouted and said, "Okay then, if you do not want us to do the tradition, it's okay. But, you must come at Christmas! I will be waiting for you!" Blue smiled happily. Silver nodded.

"Bye Silver, I love you!" Blue made a 'chu' sound and Silver laughed at it. He just waved at her and the connection was cut. It was over.

**-o-**

Birthday. Birthday. When was his birthday? Silver did not know. But he did envy all of his 'friends' for having a clear identity. Everytime one of pokedex holders birthday was coming up, the rest prepared a surprise party. Silver always wondered whether he could get a surprise party from them too. Heh heh, He did not even expect it. How could he? He did not even know when his birthday was. So why could the others? They did not know too certainly.

He always celebrated it together with Blue, the one and only. But now, Blue wasn't only his anymore. He could not just do the tradition. He should consider her parent's feeling. He was afraid that her parent did not like him. He was a son of evil, son of Team Rocket leader. He could not bear the pain if her parent subjected him bad or separated Blue from him. He clearly understood the feeling of her parent if that was really happened. Who wanted their only daughter be friend with a son of evil? It could bring harm!

He knew he was pity. He hated birthday. Silver chuckled and covered his face. He was so tired to keep those feelings. Argh, it was so heavy. Forgot it Silver! You had to take a bath right?

Silver dunked his head to the river. Yeah, it helped. After that, Silver took a bath and soon got ready to search his father again.

**-o-**

He always was alone. He had no place to go. What should he do today? Where should he go to find his father?

Tap Tap Tap

"Mom! Look at Strawberry! He could fly! He could-"

"That's good Jean. You've done it very well." The mother smiled warmly and patted her daughter's head. Her daughter jumped happily and followed her pidgey flying.

That scene was too good to be seen by him. He too wanted a hand of a mother like that. He needed it. But he did not have any mother. Silver laughed sarcastically. What mother? Hell with it! He just had a father and he disappeared. Disappeared!

He ran away from that scene and shut his eyes tightly. He might not see anything like that again. He hated it! He envied things like that.

"Weavile! Weavile!" Weavile followed him and bumped into a little girl – Kurt's granddaughter.

"Aww!" shouted the girl, fell to the ground. She was now rubbing her knee and small tears were covering her eyes.

Silver opened his eyes and walked back to his Weavile.

"I'm sorry for my Weavile," said Silver and he helped her stood up. Weavile just bowed timidly and hid behind Silver's figure.

Kurt's granddaughter smiled and she said that she really was okay, but her shout was already loud enough and Kurt checked on her with a hammer in his hand, ready to hammering the disturber. Soon as he saw Silver, his eyes got bigger and shouted, "Silver! Long time no see. Do you need another ball?"

**-o-**

"Please make yourself at home," said Kurt, smiled as he went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Silver. His granddaughter stared at Weavile. Weavile kept hiding behind Silver.

"It's okay, thanks." Silver smiled faintly and sat down politely.

"Maisy, don't stare at Weavile like that. It scared him," said Kurt. Her granddaughter so called Maisy smiled sheepishly.

"Am I scared him?" asked Maisy to Silver. Silver shrugged as he pulled Weavile to the front.

"I have a pokemon too! Would you like to be friend with my Teddiursa?" Maisy smiled. Weavile frowned and nodded awkwardly. And so Weavile sat together with Teddiursa at the corner.

Silver looked at them happily but somehow he felt empty. Teddiursa made him remembered his Ursaring. Where his Ursaring and his father could be?

"I know you! You and Gold helped me capture my partner!" Maisy looked so happy. "Where's Gold?"

"I don't know. But I do have his number, if you want," said Silver nonchalantly.

"Could I?"

Silver smirked and showed his pokegear. He let Maisy copied the number while he looked around the house. It was decorated with Christmas tree and so many things in red and green color. What was so great about Christmas day he wondered?

"Here Silver. Drink it to warm yourself." Kurt put a cup of tea in the table. Silver bowed his head to show his attitude.

"What appricorn you bring to me?" Kurt smiled. Silver could not help not to smile too to see his kindness.

"Oh, I'm just passing by and it seems that Weavile bump into her," explained Silver.

Kurt just could 'ooh' and looked at Maisy. "Maisy, what are you doing?" asked Kurt.

"Ah, it's nothing Grandpa." Maisy's face was red. Kurt raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Aah, Silver, where is your Ursaring?" asked Maisy to shift the topic. Oh, bad idea! Silver remembered at his Ursaring again!

"Aah, it's missing."

"How?" asked Kurt and Maisy at the same time.

Silver shook his head and shrugged. "I'm searching it right now."

"Oh okay. Don't worry; he should be right back to you." Kurt smiled warmly

"Yeah, I will wish for you too at Christmas Eve!" added Maisy.

"Christmas Eve? What was that?" asked Silver. Kurt and Maisy stared at him unbelievable. Silver wondered what he should explain for not knowing it. He added, "Just curious though."

"Oh well, Christmas day is at Dec 25th and so Christmas Eve is at Dec 24th. Christmas Eve is happened at night (you know, it is 'Eve' that means it happens at 'night'). It said that at Christmas Eve, if you wish something, it would come true. Your truly wish will come true. Arceus will fulfill your wish, whatever unbelievable it is," said Maisy happily.

Christmas Eve… Was that really true? Silver plunged in thought.

Kurt said again, this time to Maisy, "Have you bought what I ask you to buy?"

Maisy nodded and showed a big plastic from her bag and it was filled with Christmas equipment.

"Go and decorate the tree!" ordered Kurt. He patted Maisy's back.

"Okay, grandpa. Teddiursa, please help me!" Maisy's smiled as Teddiursa went to Maisy.

Silver looked at it and somehow he got to the wrong place once again. This family was so warm. It was different from him. He was an outsider. He did not want to see it. Please, just disappeared!

"Silver? Are you okay? You look sick," said Kurt. Maisy looked worried too – The same face that Blue would have if she saw his face right now. Silver smiled faintly and shook his head to tell them that he was alright.

He drank his tea and stood up. "I guess I'll take my leave now. Thank you for the treatment." Silver bowed.

"Whoa? Please stay longer Silver!" asked Maisy, clutched his shirt. Her face was red as soon as she knew what she was doing. "I'm sorry," added her, let go the clutch.

Silver's face was red too, embarrassed. There were people who wanted him to be with them. Were they really meant it?

"No problem. Er, bye I guess?" Silver put on his boots and Weavile stood beside him.

"Silver, if you have time, you can visit us at Christmas," said Kurt. Silver just bowed and left.

As he walked by to Ilex Forest, he spun around to see Kurt's house again. Even though he was a son of evil, he still wanted to invite him. No, that was because he had not known that Giovanni was his father. As soon as he found out, he would subject him too. His hunch was right, wasn't it?

He shut his eyes again.

_I missed you father. Even though you are evil, you are still my father. Where are you?_

Lance was disappeared too. So many important people in his life disappeared. He was alone. Alone. Should he go to Blue? No! He was afraid her parents would forbid her to see him ever again. Blue might had said that her parent wanted to see him, but had Blue mentioned that he was a son of evil?

Argh, forgot it. It was dark so just slept already! Thought about that would make your heart corrupted Silver!

Silver shook his head and went to have a good place to sleep. Though he couldn't sleep at first, his thought was so heavy and so Silver tried to close his eyes and went to fantasy world where he had the same dream about Giovanni.

He did not know that there was a shadow creeping to his place. He was too comfortable in his dream.

**-o-**

Okay, tomorrow was Christmas day. Should Silver come? He still doubted that Blue's parent would gladly meet him. Soon as they knew who son he was, no. Silver shook his head. He did not want to think about it.

He walked and went along the edge of the Lake of Rage. It was so lonely.

"Papa, take me down!"

Silver looked at the little girl in a far that was carried by her father. Somehow it felt nostalgic. It looked like him and Giovanni. Eekh, it was just a dream right?

"Okay, okay. Be careful. There's a wild pokemon there," noted the father as he put the girl down.

"No way! I have Icy with me!" the girl about 5 years old hugged her pokemon called Icy. Icy was a sneasel. Silver and Weavile stared at each other. It was too similar. His heart throbbed.

"Let's go there Icy!" the girl and the sneasel were rushing to the Christmas tree, not far from the house and Lake of Rage. The tree was decorated and had a star at the peak. Oh wow, Crystal would love it. Hmm, what was that girl doing?

"Ugh… it's too tall," muttered the girl as she climbed the tree. It was okay until she placed her foot at the wrong place and she was going to fall soon. Her father noticed it too and soon rushed on her. But Silver was faster. He caught the girl and put her down.

"Whew, thank you boy! You save my girl's life!" said the father.

Silver took the star and gave it to the girl.

"Is it what you want?"

The girl nodded shyly but didn't lay her hand on it. Silver frowned.

"Take it."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"According to the story, the one who take the star at the Christmas Eve would have his wish be granted. If you give it to me, it will be useless. It just grant the taker's wish," said the girl, smiled though she was sad.

Silver felt sorry for her – for had taken the star. He then waved to that family and stayed under the tree. He kept watching that family. How fun that was to have a family. But he did not have one.

He had Weavile and his party by his side. It was enough, was not it?

Enough…

No! It wasn't enough. He, he wanted to be like them too. That's why… That's why he could not take off his eyes from them.

Silver clutched the star. Today was an Christmas Eve right? If it was true, then Arceus should fulfill his wish – his truly wish. He closed his eyes, shut it tight and began to wish.

_Please… If this Christmas Eve thing is right, don't disappoint me._

_Please My Arceus, I want to be like them too!_

Silver kept begging that moment to be real. He just wanted a little happiness of being a human. Please, just please! He just wanted to be normal, happy person. The tears formed in his eyes and flew down through his cheeks when he closed his eyes so tightly. Was that a hard request? What he wanted was so simple. Oh, please Arceus.

He sank to the ground and gripped the tree tightly. He needed to rely on something. He could not stand tough. He hated to be like that.

"Happy Birthday Silver!"

Silver's eyes widened as he spun around to see who was behind him, who was said that and he was so surprise to find all the dex holders there.

"Huh?"

Blue smiled happily and said, "You want to stop the tradition, but I really want to celebrate it with you. That's why I try to find out when is your birthday and so I ask Yellow for help."

Silver gulped. "I don't get it."

Blue sighed and called, "Yellow?"

Yellow smiled happily and answered, "Okay Blue. I will explain it."

Silver saw her disbelief. How could they know but he did not?

"Sorry to be rude but I used to steal your Weavile when you were sleeping," Yellow grinned.

"Don't worry Yellow. I have said it to you I'll be the one who take the responsibility of that right?" Blue smirked.

Yellow's face went red. "Ye-yeah, but, I-"

"Don't worry Yellow. I'll protect you if Silver blames you," said Red, smiled.

Yellow blushed so hard. "Th-thank you."

"You stole my Weavile?" Silver's eyes widened, looked unbelievable. How could he did not even know it? He was a careful-type person!

Yellow nodded and went on with her sentence. "Weavile is always with you since you are a kid. So, that's our basic to find out more about you."

Silver looked even more confused. Yellow sighed and continued again, "We thought Weavile might be there too when you celebrated your birthday – when you haven't kidnapped."

"Uh, okay, so?" Silver thought so hard. His mind was running in double speed. He got something. He found something. Could it be…?

"S-so, is there?" Silver asked Yellow seemed disbelief. His throat was dry like very dry so he found it hard to talk. He had gotten it what Yellow and Blue meant. Weavile might know something! Once Yellow ever-forced Weavile memories to discover who his father was and even discovered where he was borne so yeah, that was logical! Did Arceus really want to fulfill his wish?

Silver throbbed so hard. It hurt like hell, wanted to know the answer.

Everyone glanced to each other and soon they formed a smile in their face. They all looked at him mysteriously.

"What?"

"Yeah, is there." Blue spoke first. She smiled so warm.

Silver could not bear it anymore. He knew it. That feeling wanted to burst out.

"Is it today?" His voice was so hoarse. He bowed his head and stared the ground. He did not want others to see him weak like this.

"Yes, it is- Silver? Oh please, don't!" Blue hugged him so tightly. She could not let his brother sad like this. Her little unrelated-by-blood brother, her precious person, or whatever anyone might thought of him and her be, Blue just wanted him to be happy above of all.

Silver cried silently in Blue's hug. Blue too could not help herself to calm. She cried and hugged Silver so tightly. It hurt her to see Silver like that.

**-o-**

"Hey, May I ask?" asked Silver.

"Sure, what?" asked Crystal back.

"How do you know that I am here?"

All the dex holder grinned and pointed Gold. Gold showed his teeth confidently and made a peace marked with his fingers.

"And how could he know?"

"Morty," answered Gold, smirked. He showed Silver photograph, the only one that Gold had, at the very first day they met. Everyone knew that Morty could find anything that lost, or someone whereabouts as long as he knew what the things or who the person everyone wanted to search. Morty did not know Silver but a thing that once belongs to Silver was enough to make him search Silver's whereabouts. The photograph was really helpful.

Silver sighed. "Though it is hard for me to do; Thanks Gold."

"Anytime." Gold winked. Crystal and Emerald giggled at that.

"Ah, should we do the party now?" Ruby took out a firecracker and lifted it to the air.

"YEAH!" shouted the others as they took out their firecracker too.

Silver and Weavile looked at it in awe and he still did not know what was going to happen. "Wha-?"

All the dex holder burned up the wick and soon they shouted, "FIRE!"

The firecrackers took off to the air and exploded there. It was so beautiful in color though the sound of its explosion was loud enough to make him dizzy. Silver looked up to the sky and let his tears ran down. After all the firecrackers were disappeared, the dex holders took out one more firecracker of their own and they all ignited it one by one. First was Red. When the firecracker exploded in the sky, it did not show anything like the previous one. It showed words and Red's face. It was said, "Happy birthday! Be happy today!"

Second was Green. His cool face was sketched in the sky by the firecrackers and it had a word too. It was said, "'Happy Birthday Silver'. I'm sure Giovanni want to say that to you."

Giovanni, his father. Silver's crying silently. Was that true? Giovanni, wherever you were, were you remember that today was Silver's birthday? Silver frowned and gulped. He knew he couldn't get the answer. Even he wondered whether Giovanni was still alive or not.

Third was Blue. It was said, "Happy birthday Silver. I will always with you. Have your present complete!"

Silver laughed a little and kept watching the firecrackers. And chronologically, it was said like these:

Yellow : Happy birthday Silver. Good luck this year!

Gold : Happy birthday Silver! I give you tips so you could have a girlfriend. Sneak into her back and surprise her!

Crystal : Happy birthday Silver. I wish your truly wish comes true.

Ruby : Happy birthday senior! I could handle your hair to make it more beautiful!

Sapphire : Senioooor, happy birthday! We should take a jungle journey together!

Emerald : Happy birthday Silver, take off your cold mask and smile everyday like me!

Diamond : Happy birthday Silver. I make you a cake with so much Silver's mouse in it! Oops, I mean mousse! Please eat it!

Pearl : Silver, happy birthday! Listen to our joke to make you choke!

Platina : Happy birthday Silver. I wish you could have warm today.

He was touched by them. He gritted his teeth and bit his own lips. He couldn't bear it anymore. Blue saw Silver was crying silently and it hurt her again. Blue tore her wrapper birthday present for Silver – it seemed brutal – and she took out the present, which was a handmade shawl and put it on Silver's neck. Silver looked so surprise and more surprise as she hugged him so tightly until he was hard to take a breath but he wasn't show it to Blue. His tears were stopped. He was too shock.

"Lean on me," whispered Blue, gripped his back.

Silver wanted to shake his head but Blue pushed his head to her shoulder. Silver really wanted to cry at her kindness. He sighed and said, "I am so weak!"

"No you don't. You are tough." Blue really felt like crying too.

"I don't want to be a weakling," muttered Silver, gripped her back.

"You are not a weakling Silver," Blue was so sad to hear that. She did not know how hurt her brother was.

"Why I can't be strong?"

Blue took a deep breath and pulled Silver to the front and she matched the eye level before she said, "You are strong! You've grown stronger than before! You even ever protect me! You are strong! Don't ever say things like that again!"

Silver wiped his tears and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying 'sorry' Silver. All you have to is saying 'thanks'," said Blue. Smile carved in her lips.

"Thanks Blue." Silver chuckled. Blue now felt a bit light. She hugged him again.

"Don't forget to come tomorrow! I want to introduce you to my family," whispered Blue.

"I-I guess, I cannot come," said Silver, frowned.

"Why? You've promised me!" Blue released the hug, looked all so offensive.

"I'm afraid that your parents don't like me," Silver stared at the ground.

"Oh please! They are very happy and want to meet you! I'm not lying," said Blue.

"But I'm the son of Giovanni. Your parents might be-"

"Might be what? It is okay. I've told them. They trust me. Just come, no BUTS!" Blue folded her arms in her chest. Silver, once again, could not resist at her. He sighed and nodded. Blue laughed a bit and kissed Silver on the cheek.

"Pesky woman," muttered Green, not far from their place. Silver shot him with a dagger glare. Sure Blue forced him and insisted him to come, but it was because she was kind. She did it for his sake. She wasn't annoying – at least for Silver.

"Hey Silver! Come to my house too for first round!" Gold grinned.

"Yeah, all of us would be attending Gold's Christmas Party, so you should come too!" added Crystal, smiled convincing.

"Okay," replied Silver, felt so warm.

"Next year, come to Hoenn! I'm gonna show you the most beautiful Christmas party ever! And I will prepare a party for your birthday too!" Ruby smiled. Sapphire nodded too though she wasn't agree a bit at the 'beautiful' part. Christmas should be brought to nature.

"No! Next year, you should come to Sinnoh!" shouted Pearl.

"Hoenn!"

"Sinnoh first!"

"Hoenn first!"

Silver laughed at that amusing scene. He said, "If you do not have any objection for me, I will come. Thank you." Silver felt so happy.

"Don't be so polite Senior," shouted Sapphire. They all giggled together.

Gold coughed intentionally and with a frown in his face, he said, "How cruel! All of you just invited only Silver! What is so great about this punk?"

"Oh, shut up." Silver rolled his eyes.

"We invite all of you," said Hoenn and Sinnoh dex holders.

"Okay, er, I want to thank you for discovering my birthday date. Thank you for your will to celebrate it with me. Thank you for the present you have bought for me. Thank you for-"

Silver stopped. He could not find better words to show what he felt right now.

"We know it, don't worry. Are you happy now?" asked Blue.

Silver smiled lightly and said, "Very. Thank you."

Silver looked up to the sky. His friends were all so kind. He was so grateful to have them all by his side.

"Thanks Arceus. Thanks…"

**-END-**


End file.
